creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Usagi mito tif/Maki the hunter
////maki the hunter//// Correr correr eso es lo que debo hacer, debo alejarme de ella -sollozos- ya no puedo soportarlo -jajaja no huiras pequeño idiota- dijo una voz femenina la cual se iba intensificando conforme pasaba el tiempo -no no no NO aléjate de mi, DEJAME DEJAME- suplico el chico -¿dejarte ir?- apretó los dientes por la petición del chico que suplicaba por su vida -¿acaso tu dejaste ir a esos chicos que golpeabas?, sabes, ellos también suplicaban por su vida, suplicaban porque pararas, pero tu…. no los escuchaste … simplemente, LOS SEGUISTE PATEANDO SIN PIEDAD ALGUNA, NO TE IMPORTO- grito la chica -pe pero esto es diferente- el chico sollozaba no quería morir -así que, ¿PORQUE DEBERIA TENER PIEDAD CONTIGO?- la chica parecía enojada y decidida a matar al chico -y por eso mismo no me importas Jajaja- sonrió por debajo de su máscara -dejare que lo último que veas, sea a la persona que te dio lo que te merecías- al decir esto se quito su máscara mostrando a una chica de ojos cafés que mostraba una sonrisa psicópata -…… n no por favor te lo ruego- el chico seguía suplicando por su vida -shhhh CALLATE CALLATE CALLATE, TU NO MERECES VIVIR- saca su katana -JAJAJAJAJA tu muerte será muy dolorosa, no te daré el gusto de una muerte rápida, no, no, te are sufrir, TE ARE SUFRIR, ESCORIAS COMO TU NO MERECEN SEGUIR VIVIENDO- después de decir esto la chica comenzó a reír de forma psicópata -n no po por favor- el chico se puso de rodillas -ah?- dijo de forma curiosa la chica -me gusta que supliquen, es divertido, muy divertido- sus ojos demostraban que ella no estaba cuerda -AAAAAAAAAAH- grito el pobre chico -JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía psicopatamente la chica -rato después- -bien- miro seria la chica al chico, o al reciente cadáver de el chico que hace unos segundos había muerto de la peor manera posible -este niño malo fue castigado- sonrió de lado la chica mientras se ponía su máscara -mmm?- volteo hacia una chica de unos 16 años apunto de ser violada -interesante- sonrió por debajo de su mascara -no por favor déjeme- suplico la chica -eres tan linda- dijo un hombre de al parecer unos 30 años, el cual estaba ebrio y miraba con deseo a la chica -déjeme, se lo ruego- dijo la chica al ver que no había salida -o vamos por favor- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a la pobre chica -AAAAAAAAAH- grito la chica mientras cerraba los ojos -jejeje- rio el hombre pero su risa se perdió al ver a una chica ponerse delante de su víctima, una chica llena de sangre con una máscara -¿que demonios haces chiquilla estúpida?- -eh?- dijo la chica que iba a ser atacada por el violador -tu qué crees?- sonrió totalmente debajo de la máscara y con la katana detrás de su espalda -solo pasaba por aquí- rio divertida -Jajaja que bien tendré doble diversión- rio el hombre -oh? ¿Enserio?- se acerco al hombre, en un movimiento rápido y silencioso, le enterró la katana en el estomago al hombre -no eres nada divertido- dijo seria mientras volvía a reír -los niños malos deben ser castigados- se levanto la máscara y se acerco a la chica -por favor no me lastimes- dijo la chica que hiba a ser violada -NO, NO, no, tranquila, ¿estas bien?- toco la mejilla de la chica y la miro de forma dulce -yo yo- tratando de contener las lagrimas -¿estas bien?- su voz se habia vuelto muy tranquila -si, gracias ¿quien eres?- pregunto la chica -soy maki, maki the hunter- un relampago se hizo presente, sonrio de forma gentil y en su mirada se veia compasion -oh yo soy charlotte- sonrio la chica -interesante, bien debo irme- maki se puso su mascara, le dio la espalda a la chica llamada charlotte y se fue caminando sin decir nada mas -¿porque no le hiciste nada mas?- pregunto una voz femenina -porque no, ya estoy cansada miki, asi que mejor le di una muerte aburrida- dijo maki con una voz muy fria -oh, has cambiado mucho desde ese dia- dijo la chica llamada miki -me da igual- dijo cortante maki -oh tifani no hace daño recordar tu pasado, a mi me gusta oirla- dijo miki y luego solto una pequeña risita -grrr- gruño maki y apreto los dientes -ese nombre es del pasado- hizo una pequeña pausa y continuo -pero supongo que podemos recordar esa historia- dijo maki sentandose en el techo de un edificio -porque adoro el final- sonrio con malicia por debajo de la mascara ///MAKI THE HUNTER EL ORIGEN/// Maki no siempre fue haci, cuando ella tenia 14 años de edad aun no perdia la razon y mataba gente, no, no, ella no mataba a nadie, todo lo contrario, ella era la burla de la escuela, no importa adonde fuera siempre la encontraban, siempre, siempre. -jajaja JA JAJAJA YA MUERETE- dijo un chico refiriendose a tifani -.......- silencio es lo que salia de tifani solo silencio -OYE ESTUPIDA- dijo el chico insistiendo -...- tifani siguio con su indiferencia Tifani 14 años de edad, una chica muy solitaria, sufre de bullying, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafes pero sin brillo, sus ojos son apagados, como si estuviera cansada de vivir, cansada de todo ...... casi todo, lo unico que le importa es cuando piensa en ese pequeño mundo que la hace feliz, para los demas les parecia una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, pero para ella era todo su mundo, un mundo en donde sus unicos deseos se hacian realidad, como el de ser feliz, tener amigos y todo es felicidad, pero no todo es felicidad en ese mundo si no seria una historia verdaderamente aburrida, eso era su unica razon para seguir viva, dibujar un mundo imaginario, pero por desgracia ellos llegaron a su mundo encantado, ellos, ellos, la hicieron destruir su mundo imaginario. En su mundo imaginario, trataba de que ella era la protagonista, se hacia llamar tifani la guerrera o la guerrera tifani, en donde ella vivia aventuras, se divertia mucho imaginandola y haciendola, pero .... en la historia tambien habia algo maligno, ella misma contaba en la historia que tenia un lado oscuro, que como hiba avanzando la historia, el lado oscuro hiba cambiando, aparte de eso describia que el mundo tenia peligros, tifani desarrollo varios lados oscuros, los cuales eran: Dark Ultra dark Ultra super dark Ultra super mega dark Y el ultimo pero no por eso el menos importante, no, todo lo contrario, este era el mas importante de todos los lados oscuros, el ultimo el lado Negar Tifani escribia que a veces ella la controlaba, mientras que en la vida real ella era molestada, golpeada, amenazada, pero la peor parte de eso la hicieron conocer la soledad -que tonto- dijo un chico de la edad de tifani quien miraba con burla sus historias Pocas veces tifani perdia el control de si misma, un dia no lo soporto mas, el sufrimiento era demasiado asi que, tomo el cuchillo mas filoso y grande de la casa, se metio al baño, se miro al espejo -no me importa, no me importa- decia tifani indiferente Tifani con el cuchillo en mano, decidida a quitarse la vida, apoyo el cuchillo en su brazo izquierdo, comenzo a enterrarselo en el brazo el cual rompio un poco la camisa de manga larga, la cual se empezaba a teñir de rojo, sangre, eso era sangre, gotas y gotas de sangre caian al piso, tifani estaba quitandose la vida, ella estaba suicidandose para porfin acabar con ese horrible dolor que sentia dentro de ella. -duele- dijo tifani por horrible ardor que sentia en su brazo izquierdo -mientras tanto dos figuras la observavan- -jeje- rio una chica de cabello rojo, con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, de su espalda salia una ala de angel de su lado derecho -....- solo observava con una sonrisa una chica de cabello rubio, con un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo derecho, de su espalda salia una ala de angel de su lado izquierdo -duele, duele- dijo Tifani mientras caia al piso desangrandose por la herida en el brazo que se habia echo y termino por desmayarse por causa del dolor Tifani se estaba desangrando pero esas dos no lo hiban a permitir, asi que llamaron a una ambulancia, la cual no tardo mucho en llegar. Tifani fue llevada al hospital en donde le vendaron el brazo -eh?- dijo tifani mientras abria sus ojos -lo sabia no les importo- dijo refiriendose a su familia la cual no estaba presente -no me quieren- dijo en un tono triste y decidio volver a dormir -¿deberiamos?- le pregunto la rubia a la pelirroja quien estaba a su lado mirando a tifani al igual que ella -no, aun no- dijo la pelirroja sin quitar la mirada de tifani esa misma noche tifani estaba en su habitacion llorando sobre la almohada, la situacion fue esta que la recogieron del hospital -ERES UNA INUTIL- grito la madre de tifani, dandole a esta una bofetada tan fuerte que casi le salia sangre -...- silencio salia de la pequeña tifani quien estaba con una horrible marca en la mejilla, ella sabia que si decia algo cualquier cosa le iria peor -vete a tu cuarto- señalo la madre -te odio- dijo tifani abrazando la almohada mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre -te odio- -oye tifani- dijo la chica pelirroja -¿quien esta ahí?- dijo tifani volteando en direccion a la voz -yo soy clover- dijo muy sonriente la pelirroja de nombre clover -y yo soy tania- dijo la rubia de nombre tania -¿quienes son ustedes?- pregunto tifani con los ojos cristalinos -tus angeles guardianes- dijeron ambas sonriendole a tifani Tifani se hizo muy buena amiga de esas dos, la mejor parte es que solo tifani podia verlas Un dia las dos angeles se fueron a hacer algo de angeles guardianes, o eso fue lo que tifani entendio Tifani debia ir a la escuela sin sus dos amigas, hiba a ser dificil, la compañia de esas dos era reconfortante y agradable para ella, pero debia ser fuerte -ojala te hubieras muerto- dijo un chico molestando a tifani -....- tifani bajo la cabeza y unas pequeñas lagrimas salian de sus ojos, en eso ella empuja al chico quien cae al suelo -estupida me las pagaras- dijo el chico en el piso -yo tambien queria morir- dijo tifani con una voz muy fria e indiferente -pero- sonrio de forma psicopata sin levantar la cabeza, su cabello ya no era castaño, su cabello se habia vuelto negro -me di cuenta de que yo no meresco morir pero ustedes si- su cabello se habia quedado suelto, en sus ojos se veia que estaba loca, sonreia de una manera muy diabolica, tomo al chico que estaba en el piso de su ropa y le dijo de una manera muy escalofriante -¿no lo crees?- -no porfavor- dijo el chico que ahora se estaba muriendo del miedo -jajajajaja- rio la chica de cabello negro y comenzo a matar a todos con una katana, provocando una verdadera masacre Despues de la masacre -jajajajajajaja- reia la chica de cabello negro quien ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, derrepente la chica de cabello negro volvio a transformarse en tifani, quien tenia una herida en el estamago -estoy sangrando- derrepente todo se pone oscuro y se desmaya Mas tarde en el hospital -¿que paso?- dijo tifani mientras despertaba y ponia una mano en su cabeza, la cual le dolia un poco -hola tifani, ¿puedes decirme que paso?- le pregunto un doctor -no, no lo se, solo recuerdo haberme desmayado- dijo tifani algo confundida -am ok- dijo el doctor En la noche -tifani- dijo clover preocupada -no debimos irnos- dijo tania con un tono de preocupacion y culpa Tifani baja la cabeza -¿porque estoy viva? ¿Porque?- hizo una pequeña pausa y con una voz muy triste -aunque no me importa morir- dijo muy decidida -no me importa- Tania sonrie al oir esto, su flequillo esta del lado izquierdo, en su espalda se muestra un ala de murcielago del lado derecho y su ojo derecho salia un liquido negro, su ojo, no habia nada, solo un puntito Clover al igual que su hermana tania sonrie al escuchar a tifani, su flequillo esta del lado derecho, en su espalda se muestra un ala de murcielago del lado izquierdo y su ojo izquierdo salia un liquido negro, su ojo, solo era oscuridad y con un puntito como si fuera la pupila -aunque- dijo tifani sin levantar la mirada -hubiera querido ver sus caras de miedo- dijo de una forma un tanto escalofriante -esto es malo- penso tania al oir a tifani decir eso y volvio a su forma normal -lo se- le contesto mentalmente clover a tania, quien tambien se volvio a su forma normal Tifani levanto la mirada hacia sus amigas, en su cara se veia que estaba llorando de felicidad -esas caras suplicando piedad- su sonrisa era amplia, un tanto perturbadora por lo que dijo, vio a sus amigas con una cara de preocupacion y entonces se dio cuenta de como habia reaccionado ante este pensamiento -¿que me esta pasando?- dijo un poco sorprendida Tifani se quedo hablando con sus dos amigas un buen rato hasta que le entro el sueño, entonces tania y clover decidieron irse para poder dejar dormir a tifani. -¿viste eso?- dijo enojada tania a su hermana clover -si, lo vi- dijo clover enojada a su hermana tania -hay algo dentro de tifani- -no me gusto- dijo tania aun enojada con sus 2 alas y ojos descubiertos -lo se lo se- dijo clover al igual que su hermana tania, tenia descubiertas sus alas y ojos -1 semana despues- Tifani volvio a la escuela obviamente otra y le hacian bullying hasta que un dia -volveremos hasta dentro de 2 dias- dijo clover a tifani -tranquila volveremos no te preocupes- dijo tania -si tranquilas, ustedes vayan, estare bien- dijo feliz tifani -bueno adios tifani- dijo clover -adios- dijo tania -más tarde- -mátalos, mátalos, mátalos, mátalos- dijo una voz femenina en la cabeza de tifani -¿quien eres?- dijo tifani agarrandose la cabeza -oh, me presento soy miki- dijo una chica de cabello negro haciendo una reverencia y luego se acerco a el oido de tifani y le dijo -vamos mátalos, ellos no te quieren, son mentiras, ellos solo te guian al sufrimiento- dijo miki con una voz algo divertida -si, si, tienes razon- dijo tifani sonriendo de forma psicopata -vamos solo matalos- dijo miki feliz -si, ellos me oidan- dijo tifani abriendo completamente los ojos y sonriendo de una manera perturbadora -esa misma noche cuando todos estaban durmiendo- La pequeña tifani bajo las escaleras, entonces corto la línea telefónica y bloqueo las salidas de la casa, por ultimo camino hasta la cocina, abrió un cajón, tomo el cuchillo mas filoso que había en la casa, tifani sonrió y comenzó a reír en voz baja, entonces la madre de tifani entro en la cocina, prendió la luz y entonces vio a tifani de espaldas -¿tifani que haces despierta a esta hora?, deberías estar durmiendo- dijo la madre de tifani enojada, después suspiro con cansancio y luego en un tono más calmado le dijo -¿sabes qué?, olvídalo, no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo, así que solo vete a dormir mañana tienes escuela- finalizo la madre resignada Tifani volteo a ver a su madre, entonces -mama- dijo en tono psicópata y en sus manos sostenía el cuchillo -hija- dijo la madre de tifani con los ojos bien abiertos y miedo en su rostro -¿mama me quieres?- dijo tifani con una enorme sonrisa y levantando un poco el cuchillo -cla claro q que s si hi hija- tartamudeo la madre con miedo La sonrisa de tifani se desvaneció y se volvió una mirada sombría, -odio las mentiras- dijo un poco enojada La madre aun asustada de su hija -hi hija so solo ba baja el cuchillo- dijo con miedo, acercándose a su hija y extendiéndole la mano para que le entregara el cuchillo Tifani hizo una mueca de enojo, alejo el cuchillo de esa mujer que se hacía llamar su madre -NO- grito enojada -hi hija- dijo la madre muy asustada Tifani suspiro y se calmo -quiero jugar un juego- dijo volviendo a sonreír de una forma psicópata -¿si?, dime cual- dijo la madre Tifani sonrió y acariciando el cuchillo -el juego de maki- dijo divertida -eh?- dijo la madre confundida -es fácil tú te escondes, yo te busco, como las escondidas, pero todos mis hermanos deben jugarlo- cuando la madre estaba por subir las escaleras -y no intentes llamar a alguien por teléfono o escapar- hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió mas ampliamente -porque todo esta sellado y corte la línea telefónica, jejeje- rio de forma divertida e infantil, como si de un juego se tratara -vamos ve mami- le pidió ansiosa a su madre La madre fue por ellos y cuando todos estaban reunidos -bien, juguemos, si alguien gana, ese alguien vivirá, bien comencemos- dijo muy ansiosa la pequeña tifani Cuando jugaron el juego de maki, cuando tifani encontraba a alguien, lo ataba en una silla, cuando los encontró a todos -bien yo gane, así que- dijo tifani -reclamare mi premio- finalizo miki tomando el control del cuerpo de tifani por unos segundos y sacando una katana Tifani sonrió de forma psicópata, Fue una verdadera masacre, les corto los dedos, se podría decir que tifani se divirtió mucho, aunque la diversión, también tiene límites, cuando termino de matar a su familia, empaco sus cosas en una mochila y salió cubierta de sangre de su casa Tifani suspiro, sonrió con mucha alegría, en su espalda estaba la mochila y en sus manos cargaba la katana, entonces se detuvo y puso una cara muy triste -estoy triste, muy triste miki- -cierto, hay niños sufriendo por culpa de los niños malos- dijo miki dentro de tifani Tifani sonrió con malicia y dijo -ellos merecen ser castigados- -¿y el par de ángeles cobardes?- dijo miki sonriendo La sonrisa de tifani se borro de su rostro -son unas cobardes- dijo sin darle importancia a tania y clover Miki sonrió por lo dicho de su amiga tifani -me alegra oir eso tifani jejeje- Tifani simplemente rio y dijo -ya no soy tifani, tifani ha muerto, y nace maki, ahora soy maki- saco una mascara blanca con orejas de gato y una peluca morada -ahora- se puso la paluca y la mascara -maki the hunter la que castiga niños malos, los niños malos deben ser castigados jajajaja JAJAJAJA- empezo a reír de forma psicópata. Miki solo sonrió y se rio con su amiga tifani. Después de eso las dos chicas se alejaron de la casa y jamás se les volvió a ver. Claro que nadie nos ah visto porque, los niños malos no cuando son encontrados son castigados, los buenos simplemente no dicen nada. /////actualidad//// -que recuerdos- dijo Miki -lo sé, ahora vámonos de aquí, ya es muy tarde- dijo maki Las 2 chicas se fueron de ahí, pero no se dieron cuenta que el par de hermanas las veía. La pregunta ahora es ¿que pasara ahora con maki?